


A Momentary Adventure

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're just searching, and running! Looking to conquer the entire night sky and chase down the fleeting dreams above and beyond this boring life.<br/>And right now i'm momentarily on a great adventure. So don't interrupt, and don't try to stop me because this is my dream!<br/>"Don't look away, or you might miss the best trip of your life!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Adventure

   _We're just searching, and running! Looking to conquer the entire night sky and chase down the fleeting dreams above and beyond this boring life._

_And right now i'm momentarily on a great adventure. So don't interrupt, and don't try to stop me because this is my dream! "_

_Don't look away, or you might miss the best trip of your life!"_

 

_*~*_

The sound of the wind blowing gently filled the woman's ears easily. The loud chatter of people talking blissfully ignorant of all the troubles of the world. She rather disliked them, finding them much to boring for her taste. Lacking imagination and adventure, they where so  _very_ boring. And (Y/n) would never return to that boring lifestyle which limited her dreaming and freedom. 

 (Y/n) dreamed of the sea, to sail across the wide azure blue's, that was her dream. She dreamed of endless white clouds, running from the law with her wind and tears blowing in the wind behind her. Living a life filled to the brim with adventure and something new. She craved being free of the chokingly small life she was bound to, a life which boxed in her wild dreams and imaginations. 

 Today may have seemed like one of the more pleasant mornings that they had had during this colder season, but (Y/n) took no notice to the wheather, to busy with her head stuck in the clouds to notice much of anything at all. While the unsuspecting citizens of the town walked around complacently, going about their daily business completely unaware of the events that had transpired, (Y/n) laid lazily on the grass and stared up at the clouds in deep thought. She was dreaming of far away islands and unfamiliar creatures, her head filled with all kinds of imaginative creatures of fantasy. 

 She longed to sail away on a boat, to leave the suffocating life of silence behind in the dust without a single glance back. She wanted to ride the ocean currents, to feel the salty sea breeze against her skin, and hear the sounds of waves crashing against the side of a boat lulling her to sleep. She wanted so many things, and she'd definitely reach those dreams as soon as she possibly could. 

 She had to get out of here before it was to late, she would not allow the life she lived to choke out all of her imagination and adventure. Her spirit  _would_ stay strong no matter what.

 


End file.
